


Dear Santa

by Severina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: lands_of_magic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three letters to Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's lands_of_magic community for a 'letters to santa' challenge.
> 
> * * *

**01.** From Henry Mills.   
Pre-Series.

Dear Santa

My name is Henry Mills and I am 9 and a half years old. I know that seems kind of old to believe in you (Paige in my class says that only babies believe in Santa) but all this other stuff has happened lately so believing in you kinda makes sense. See, my teacher Miss Blanchard gave me this special book, and I found out my mom is really an Evil Queen who cursed everybody in town so they wouldn't get their happy endings, and my mom – my real mom – is a princess who got sent here in a magic tree but she has to come back to Storybrooke to save everybody, and it's all really complicated. But if Snow White and Prince Charming are real then maybe Santa Claus is real too, right? And everybody says Santa has magic, and if that's true maybe you could help us. So what I want for Christmas is for you to find my mom and bring her to Storybrooke so she can break the curse and save us.

…

You know what? I just read this letter out loud, and it sounds kind of crazy. Maybe you should just bring me some Transformers instead.

Love,  
Henry

* * *

**02.** From Belle.  
Early Season Two. Rumple/Belle

Dear Mr. Claus,

Hello! My name is Belle French, and I am writing to you from a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. I'm sure you have heard of it. I hope that you and Mrs. Claus are well, and that the elves are enjoying some well-earned rest after making so many wonderful toys for the children. How lovely of you to take the time to do this every year!

I apologize for the delay in sending this letter. I know that you are already on your trip around the world to deliver toys, having just seen some grainy footage of you on the television. What marvels there are in this world, that satellites can track your journey for the children. I am hopeful that your magic will enable you to receive this letter despite its tardiness, and that you may still be able to fulfil my request.

I am truly writing on behalf of my True Love, Rumplestiltskin, because I know he would never write you himself. Sometimes he has far too much pride, Mr. Claus. He has been trying so very hard to be good! He has taken me out to try hamburgers and ice cream (how delicious!) and he has given up his quest to kill Regina despite how badly she has treated me. But most importantly, he has limited his use of magic to attempting to find a way to leave Storybrooke to find his son. 

And that is where you can help me, Mr. Claus. If there is anything you can do with your light magic to aid Rumplestiltskin, I beg of you to do so. Rumple truly wishes to make amends with Baelfire, and I believe that healing the rift between them will do more to bring out the goodness in him than anything I can attempt on my own. He _is_ a good man, Mr. Claus. He just needs some help.

Thank you in advance for assistance you can give. And regardless of how this turns out, I wish you and Mrs. Claus and your extended family much happiness and joy this holiday season.

Best regards,  
Belle French

* * *

**03.** From Ruby.  
Early Season Two. Ruby/Archie.

Dear Santa,

Look. Maybe you're real. Maybe you're just delusional. I'm a werewolf who's cursed to be stuck in a small town in Maine, so who am I to judge? All I know is that I've tried everything else so I might as well give you a shot.

First things first. I'm Ruby. I'm twenty-six and like I said? Werewolf. Sometimes.

I've been good. I killed six guards when we were taking back the castle in the Enchanted Forest, and I don't charge Henry for his hot chocolate with cinnamon. Also, I helped that new girl Belle go through all the dusty books in her library even though she's dating Rumplestiltskin. That gives me some extra good points, right?

My problem is Archie. And him not noticing me. Ever. 

I give him the best booth. I top up his coffee regularly and I perch my hip on his table and I smile at him. I twirl my hair and bite my bottom lip and ask him questions about the stuffy magazine articles he's reading. And he just looks uncomfortable and leaves. Every single time! I asked Snow for advice but she just gets all gooey-eyed. I need something practical.

So maybe you work your magic and give me something I can work with. A charm, an amulet. Something that'll make Archie sit up and notice that I'm not just some random waitress, I'm someone who wants to share his popcorn at the movies and listen to him when he talks about his cases and go for long moonlit walks with him and Pongo. Just, you know, not on the nights of the full moon. 

If you can help, I'd appreciate it. And if you are just delusional… well, carry on. We're all a little bit crazy, right?

Cheers,  
Ruby


End file.
